


No Such Thing

by Seblainer



Category: Blossom - Fandom
Genre: AU, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:28:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Blossom sees Six as more than a friend?</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Such Thing

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing! Thanks to anyone who reads and reviews.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own Blossom the fandom or character, the character Six, or anything you recognize. I only own this story and the idea for it.

Fandom: Blossom  
Title: No Such Thing  
Characters: Blossom and Six  
Pairing: Blossom/Six  
Rating/Warnings: PG-13. AU, FemSlash, OOC.  
Summary: What happens when Blossom sees Six as more than a friend?  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for betaing!  
Disclaimer: I don't own Blossom the fandom or character, the character Six, or anything you recognize. I only own this story and the idea for it.  
Word Count: 24k

*No Such Thing*

Blossom's POV:

There's no such thing as love at first sight, right? I mean the idea of seeing a person for the first time, then just knowing they are the one sounds kind of ridiculous. I mean, it is, right? It has to be! But how else can I explain the feelings I've been having for Six for as long as I can remember? I can't remember ever feeling anything but love for Six and part of me wonders if I should tell her.

But then again, maybe she already knows. Six has always said that I wear my heart on my sleeve, so she probably already knows. My inner ramblings come to a halt when the object of my affection walks into my room and I know that dad or Tony let her in.

"Hey," I say and after I say it, I feel stupid.

"Hey yourself," Six says and I can't think of anything but what it would be like to give in to my feelings.

Suddenly I force myself to try and act normal. I motion for her to set her bag down and then say, "Wanna watch TV while we do homework?"

I wait for Six to answer and when she doesn't automatically reply, I start to wonder if something is wrong. "Six, what's…?" Right as I start to speak again, Six drops her bag on the chair and before I know what's happening, I feel her lips against my own.

When we pull apart for air a few moments later my brain is scrambling to come up with something to say that won't sound stupid.

But before I can get anything out, Six speaks. "I've wanted to do that for a while. It was okay, right?"

Suddenly I can't think of anything except wanting to feel Six's lips again so I mutter, "Kiss me again," before reaching for her again.

When her lips claim mine again, I realize that I was right. While there is no such thing as love at first sight, there is attraction at first sight that can eventually turn into love.

When we pull away a second time we move over to my bed and suddenly we are lying on my bed together. As we stare into each other's eyes no words are needed. That's how well we know each other and I never want that to change for us.

The end.


End file.
